


Instagram Famous

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fans, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Instagram, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Public Love, Social Media, Tension, haters, social media hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Dealing with fame isn't easy as Reader is about to find out.





	Instagram Famous

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some down time so feel free to send me any requests via inbox! Literally anything and ill write it.

You could feel the weight of the mattress beneath you shift, signalling movement. Coming to you could feel the daylight just behind your heavy eyelids, though you were reluctant to open them and see what time it is. It must have been early for you didn’t feel well rested at all.   
Last night had been amazing. Your boyfriend Tom had been invited to an exclusive screening of a new Marvel film and had chosen you to be his plus one. Whilst he had waltzed down the red carpet alone you had been ushered into the theatre foyer to wait whilst dozens of famous faces had made their way past you, some even offering greetings having known you from past encounters. The film had been amazing, as had the party afterwards, and the two of you had only made it back to your hotel room well past one am. If that wasn’t enough to fatigue you it had been at least another hour before the two of you considered sleeping, keeping yourselves otherwise entertained. 

The side of your body becomes warmer as you feel the pressure of another body against yours. Forced awake you open your eyes to see a mop of curly brown hair inches from your chin and a phone hanging above you in a tightly clasped hand.  
‘Tom,’ you whisper.  
‘Y/N, you’re awake,’ Tom says as he moves to look at you, his phone still above the both of you, the screen flickering as it captures the scene in a rapid succession of pictures.   
‘Tom, what are you doing?’ you say with a yawn, shifting in bed to lie on your side forcing Tom to follow your movements. The two of you lie in parallel positions, facing each other your faces propped up on your arms, matching grins on the both of you.   
‘Taking pictures.’  
‘Why?’ you ask causing Tom to merely shrug.  
‘You look beautiful when you sleep.’  
‘Aww,’ you giggle before rolling your eyes, ‘you’re such a dork.’  
‘Yeah but you love it,’ Tom whispers before leaning in and giving you a peck on the lips. Its chaste but sweet none the less. Tom moves from his position opposite you and shifts his body to sit up against the pillows and the headboard. You move similarly so you’re half sat up leaning against Tom’s side your head resting against this chest. His arm wraps loosely around you as he scrolls through his phone with his other hand. You yawn and face the TV which you only just noticed has been switched on for some time. It’s playing re-runs of ‘Everybody Loves Raymond’ and you barely register the storyline your eyes are still so heavy. Tom’s hand idly trace your back, sending shivers down your spine and enticing you to back into a light slumber. It’s warm and comfortable and you feel sleep grappling at you until from your right side you hear your phone ping. Your eyes flutter open but it’s not enough to gain your full attention.

Until it happens again. 

Ping.   
Ping.   
Ping.   
Ping.  
Ping.

A rapid sequence of alerts wakes you up and you move off of Tom and reach to the bedside cabinet where your phone is lain, moving steadily across the flat surface as the frequent vibrations force along. You grasp it and look at the screen. It moves so fast, notification banners coming in in a steady stream. Instagram.

Emmalou_00 likes a photo you’re tagged in.   
xXgeorgiathomasXx likes a photo you’re tagged in.  
_wearealldreamers_ likes a photo you’re tagged in.  
Emilysanders commented on a photo you’re tagged in: omg is this for real  
Ellenz likes a photo you’re tagged in.  
Kateyenaled followed you  
Wherethewildthingsare commented on a photo you’re tagged in: Cuties!   
Aliceanthony followed you  
-gemmabradford09- likes a photo you’re tagged in

Tens if not hundreds of notifications all similar in their context flood the screen and you can do nothing but look at your phone puzzled. You don’t remember posting anything like this. Or what you could have been tagged in.   
Sliding your thumb across the screen you open the Instagram app to reveal your home screen. Next to the heart icon at the bottom signalling your notifications the number 103 is labelled next to it. Perplexed you clicked on the small icon to reveal the list of new followers, likes and comments on a photo you’re tagged in. You click on the small picture next to one of the notifications causing it to link to the post and reveal what was going on.  
It was a photo of you. Completely in black and white, it depicts you lay sleeping with Tom at your side his eyes watching you intently. It’s a look of pure love and you look at the photo adoringly as the notifications continue to roll into your phone. It was posted around 10 minutes ago and it already has 4,193 likes and 340 comments. You look at a few of them before clicking on the link that opens all of them up. 

Elizabethrollings is this for real  
Hazosterfield you two are sickeningly cute   
Amberbamber this is so cute!! 

The comments make you smile, the happiness of his fans inflating your own happiness. Until you see them. Interspersed in the happy comments but still there nevertheless. 

Demigirl00 really she's not even that pretty   
Thatswhatshesaid he can do better   
Ifeelthestars nooo!! I thought he was with Zendaya, I love them together ☹   
Theycallmekristina look at her chin(s) omg ahahaaha @lucyloo92

That’s when the ache in your heart hits. You look over at Tom who lays where he has been since you moved to look at your phone. Tom looks up as you look at him, feeling your eyes on his face. Though your face is not covered with a frown he can see the sadness in your eyes as you take in the bad comments mixed with the good. The voice in your head tells you to ignore them. They’re just jealous and all those things you have to say to reinforce the idea that haters never win but you can’t help yourself feeling sad.   
‘What’s the matter?’ Tom says leaning forward. You don’t say anything and instead thrust the phone towards him, the worst comments under your thumb. Tom says nothing for a minute as he takes in your reaction before he says, ‘babe ignore them they’re just-’  
‘Jealous? Yeah, yeah, I know. Why did you post this Tom? We said we were going to keep it on the down low and you post this for the world to see. And tag me in it?’  
Though you don’t intend for your voice to be angry you couldn’t help but hear the icy edge to your tone. Tom looks at you with genuine confusion before he says, ‘I just loved that photo. Like I love you, and I wanted everyone to see it. Is that so bad?’   
‘Bad? They hate me, Tom, look at these comments.’  
‘So, fucking what. You think that there’s never been a bad comment about me. Or anyone famous. That’s going to happen Y/N. And it’s going to suck. But I don’t want it to segment my life into secrets anymore. I don’t want to keep an amazing photo on my phone because I’m not allowed to show anyone. It’s not just my fans I share things with. My family and friends see stuff too why shouldn’t I share photos? Or anything else? I want to show you off Y/N. I want the world to know that I love you so much is that so bad?’  
Before you can say anything, Tom pushes the covers back and slides out of the bed. He stomps to the bathroom and closes the door a tad harsher than normal. Guilt floods through you. You understand his reasoning. You do. And it’s amazing how much he’s willing to show you off to the world. How much he loves you. But the comments still sting. They make you question how Tom could feel the way he does with all these people saying the opposite. That was why you had held back. Your friends knew about your relationship, and people from Tom’s various works knew as he often invited you to movie sets and things. But as for public appearances they were out of the question. Dates where kept in the shadows planned to be as uninterrupted by anyone as possible.   
It had been Tom’s suggestion at first. He had been used to fame for a while and understood that whomever he was to date would have to face that reality. He had wanted to protect you from it as much as possible so had suggested keeping your dating under wraps. But as time went on it had been you who perpetuated the façade. You’d become scared. Scared of what you didn’t know. But seeing those comments gave you a feeling of reinforcement that you had been right.   
Still so was Tom. It was hard. Immensely so, to keep up hiding from the limelight. The amount of planning and orchestrating it took to make sure neither of you were ever linked together, especially in a world so dependent on the internet was a constant battle. Maybe he was right. There would never be a time to announce it. Never be a good way of showing yourself to the world with your boyfriend in tow. And what were you going to do? Keep it u forever. Blur him out of your wedding photos? Crop him out of photos with your kids?  
You could hear him shifting around the small bathroom, the shower water running as you ponder your choices. Tom was right.   
Making a snap decision you opened you phone and scrolled through it looking through the hundreds of photos that had never been shown to anyone but Tom. You look through them looking for your favourite. It was from a while back, from a holiday you had taken with Tom and his family. His brother ever the photographer had snapped a picture of the two of you stood under the low lights on the beaches promenade the sea and sand behind you on a warm summers evening. It had been taken without the two of you noticing. Tom was holding your face in his hands looking down at you with that gorgeous smile of his as you look up at him wide-eyed and in love. He was laughing at a joke you had just cracked, his eyes lighting up at the dirtiness of the quip of which he wasn’t expecting.   
Clicking on it you moved through the motions before the small letters appeared in the corner of your screen [POST]  
Within 2 minutes your relationship was confirmed and your life changed. Whether it was for the better or not you didn’t know. But you didn’t care. As the comments and likes started to roll in you switch your ringer off and placed your phone down on the side electing not to look at what people have to say about your life.   
Ten minutes later the bathroom door opens and reveals Tom. He's dressed in nothing but a towel but that is not your main focus. He stands at the door a beaming smile on his face as he holds his phone up.   
‘Babe, I love it,’ he says.  
‘Thought you might,’ you giggle.  
In a flash he's over by the bed, jumping on it like an excited puppy. He bowls you over and you shriek with laughter. His mouth attacks you, his lips trailing around your jaw and face until finally, he captures your lips. This kiss is nothing like the one form this morning it's hot and heavy and filled with joy. You feel lucky that you aren’t stood up for that would have knocked the strength out of your knees.   
‘So, Tom Holland is officially off the market huh?’ he says with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.   
‘Guess so. I must be crazy.’  
‘Hey, I’m a catch!’ he laughs, ‘at least we made Chris Evans $10.’  
‘What?’   
He props himself up so he’s hovering above you and opens his phone with his free hand before turning it around to show you. You strain your neck to see what he is trying to show you before eventually pulling the phone out of his hand. 

Robertdowneyjr Finally! Evans owes me $10. I knew he’d crack first. Be careful with my boy <3


End file.
